1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio processing apparatus, an audio processing method, and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An audio processing apparatus is required to faithfully record audio under various environments. When shooting in the open, noise of wind (to be referred to as “wind noise” hereinafter) is especially noticeable. A lot of mechanical apparatuses and electrical processing have been proposed to suppress wind noise. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-211302 discloses a method of suppressing wind noise by pasting a wind noise suppressor (to be referred to as an “audio resistor” hereinafter) to the sound collecting portion of the body of an image capturing apparatus by an adhesive tape.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-211302, however, reverberation may occur in the sound collecting portion depending on the material of the audio resistor, resulting in poorer audio quality.